Teachers, Babies & Lovers
by Jeyton-Luva
Summary: Brooke Davis and Haley leave when Brooke falls pregant 4 years later, Haleys engagded he has a secret, Naley, Brucas and Jaley jonathon and Haley drama!
1. The Worst Mistake Becomes My Favourite

Brookes POV: They are know 22 years old so the baby is 4.

Sometimes I wonder if life has a way of turning its way around and making it too a good point in life. Like when you drop your ice cream at the park and then you start crying as you can't eat it anymore but than a really cute guy comes and gives you his and asks if you are alright and helps you back on your feet, two positives no negatives. Though this happened to me I am lucky to say that I got the better half out of it and that I got a friend forever, Haley James my best friend in life, even though I miss Peyton she did the unthinkable. How could she sleep with my baby's father while we were dating? That's right Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer slept with my boyfriend Samuel Jackson while he had impregnated me and we were still dating. So me and Haley left for New York to start a new life, her to run away from Nathan. So know we are in a new city which I already love.

End of Pov

"Michael Kenneth Davis get up it's your first day of school" Brooke screamed into her son's bedroom as she threw her hair into a high pony tail.

"Coming mum, do I really have to go to school, im too young" Michael said as he placed his jeans on and Tonka truck t-shirt.

"Yes you do" Brooke yelled as she threw in 2 pieces of toast in the toaster.

"Yo Haley Baley is in the house" Haley said as she walked into her best friends apartment.

"Aunt Haley" Michael screeched as he saw his favorite Aunt in the door way.

"Mickey Bickey Bo Bippy" Haley said as she hugged him.

"Doesn't be silly Aunt Haley" Michael said as Haley shuffled his head.

"Kenneth gets in here now" Brooke yelled as she walked out.

"Oh Haley, hey" Brooke said as she noticed her best friend there.

"Not the welcome it used to be." Haley chuckled.

"Hales, come on we need to get to the office know" Jonathon's voice ran threw the apartment.

"Coming" Haley said as she went to hug Brooke.

"Your fiancé is a hunk go get him" Brooke said as she hit Haley's but. Regretting the words she hated the ass.

"See ya B. Davis" Haley said as she ran and jumped on Jonathon's back.

"See Ya to H. James" Brooke whispered as she watched her happy friend walk out of the apartment.

"Mummy, why don't we see Aunty Haley any more?" Michael asked as his mum packed his school bag.

"I don't know sweetie but she loves you and you love her" Brooke said as she hugged her teary-eyed son.

"Ok, know first day of school" Brooke said as she grabbed her son's hand.

"Mummzie's I don't want to go" Michael said as his mum led them to the car.

"Well Mickey you have to go, know come on it'll be fun, new friends and teachers." Brooke said as she drove out of the drive way.

Arriving at the school he saw Haley, Jonathon and this hunk of a guy standing next to each other. Michael losing my grip ran over to Haley and Jonathon.

"Aunt Hawley, Unce Jonafan" Michael screamed as he neared the couple.

"Michael wait up, don't go to far, wait for mummy" Brooke screamed after her 4 year old son. Arriving there breathless.

"Hi Haley, Jonathon" I said as I hugged them.

"Hey Mickey what's up?" Jonathon said as he hi five the little boys.

"Today is my first day at big school" Michael said with a toothy grin.

"Is it well then that means all big boys get big boy presents" Jonathon said as he took out a remote control Tonka Truck.

"Mummzies look what Unce Jonafon gave me" Michael said as he held up the Tonka Truck.

"You shouldn't have" Brooke started

"Ssshh it was my pleasure" Jonathon said.

"Thanks" Brooke said as she eyed the guy next to Haley.

"Brooke this is Lucas Michael's teacher" Haley said as she introduced the two.

"Hi" Lucas said as he shook Brooke's hand.

"Hey, you treat my son well he plans on learning." Brooke said as she chuckled.

"I will anything for a pretty lady" Lucas said as he watched Brooke blush at the comment.

DING DING DING DING

"Come on Michael I'll bring you too class" Lucas said as he out stretched his hands.

"Bye Mickey mum loves you" Brooke said as he watched his boy get taken away.

Brooke starts to cry.

"It'll be ok Brooke" Jonathon said as he hugged Brooke.

"Get your filthy hands off me, you cheated on Haley you don't deserve to marry her" Brooke said as he gave her a dirty look.

"That's stays between you and me" Jonathon said

"Not for long" Brooke said as she dropped his arm from her lower back.

"Hales, call me later we will have dinner or something" Brooke said as she ran to her car.

Nathan walked into his brother Lucas's apartment, checking through the lists to see what he needs he goes to the super market to get the things for him. Ever since Haley left Nathan, Nathan turned into a different man he never fell in love again like he promised Haley's father that she was the one and she was the one. Nathan never let him self turn back into the idiot he was he stayed strong; he went to college and studied to be a chef. Know I own my own restaurant Gelato's and I have one In nearly every state.

Picking up the list he left for the grocery store.

Brooke looked at the shopping list before walking in:

_Chocolate_

_Snack Packs_

_Wine (lots)_

_Cereal (preferably coco pops)_

_Vegetables (greens)_

_Fruit (apples, peaches, lemons etc.)_

_Vodka (just in case)_

_Dolly (can't harm a girl)_

_Ice Cream (telling Hales)_

Brooke walked to the ice cream section when she saw who she never thought she would have to see again Nathan Scott.

Brooke's POV:

"Nathan Scott" oh my god I said it out loud. This is not going to be good Haley is going to find out about her fiancé and know her ex is back.

Nathan turned around and saw Brooke.

"Oh My God Brooke" Nathan said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Nate, how are you?" Brooke asked shyly.

"Good, you?" Nathan asked

"Fabulous, why are you here" Brooke asked

"Well my brother Lucas' lives here so I bought down here" Nathan said.

"Ok, that's great" Brooke said as she grabbed the ice cream.

"How's Haley" Nathan said, the question Brooke's been dreading.

"She's going to be upset in 24 hours" Brooke said and doubted it.

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Never mind" Brooke said as she put the ice cream in the trolley.

"Brooke, I said why?" Nathan shot back,

"Ok, just promise you won't get mad" Brooke said

"I promise" Nathan said

"Her fiancé is a cheating horn bag" Brooke said out loud. She watched Nathan's face turn from hurt, frustration and then anger.

"Who, who would do that to her?" Nathan said as you could see him getting all worked up.

"Jonathon Pakuratah" Brooke whispered

"I'm going to kill that punk" Nathan said as he turned around.

"Nate, you said you wouldn't do anything" Brooke screamed after him.

"No that dude deserve whatever he gets from me" Nathan said as he ran out of the grocery store.

Sighing, maybe this is a good idea; it will teach him a lesson.

"And that's how Jimmy found his lost dog" Lucas closes the book and looks at the children.

"Like the book" He says as all the boys and girls nod there heads.

"Okay you can go to you mummies and daddies know" Lucas said as he excused his children.

"Oh I missed you" Is all that Lucas could hear from out side.

"Mr. Wucas" a little boy said as Lucas turned around.

"Yes Michael" Lucas said

"Can you take me to my mummy I am scared to go out alone" Michael said as Lucas chuckled.

"Sure buddy" grabbing Michael's hand he led him out side to a very nervous Brooke, running when she sees her child and smothers him with kisses.

"I love you Michael you are never going to school again" Brooke said as she picked him up.

"Oh but Mummzies I made some friends" Michael whined.

"I'm sure you did" Brooke said.

"Thanks' Lucas" Brooke said as she gives him a hug.

"You know what, why don't you join me and Michael for a coffee" Brooke said as she noticed he had no wedding ring on.

"Ok, sure let me get my bag." Lucas said as he walked back into the classroom.

"Go on buddy go to the car" Brooke said as she let Michael run to the car with his back pack bouncing up and down.

Smiling when Lucas' came out she hooked her arm around his.

"You ready" Brooke said

"As I'll ever be" Lucas said back and Brooke laughed.

Nathan Scott knew of some people who knew of a Jonathon and that was a good thing so he could kick his ass.

He walked into the apartment that looked like Haley's because of the decorations and photos.

Jonathon coming out

"Get out man you can just let yourself into some one else's apartment" Jonathon said as I banged him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to Haley" I screamed.

"Nothing Man" Jonathon asked back

"You cheated on her you ass" Nathan said as he punched him

"Haley doesn't deserve this" Nathan said as he threw the final punch.

"I'm sorry dude" Jonathon said

"Do you still do it" Nathan asked

"Do what" Jonathon asked

"Cheat you dumb ass" Nathan said

"Yes, she wouldn't do the dead until we got married.

Nathan punched him so hard it broke his nose.

"Who are you dude?" Jonathon asked

"Your worst nightmare aka Nathan Scott if Haley wants to know who did it" Nathan said as he left the apartment.

In the next chapter:

Haley finds out

Brooke and Lucas get closer

Haley has to choose between to people

It says positive!


	2. Pain The Heart Can Only Bring

Brooke's POV:

I know my usual self is emo moody depressive too good for life isn't here today but for some reasons the day seems brighter than usual maybe because of Lucas and the happiness one coffee brought to my life or maybe it's the fact that Nathan is back he seems more mature than he used to be and Haley needs to get rid of Jonathon cheating-horn bag-ass.

Though I won't let him ruin it, you want to know what happened yesterday well I'll tell you.

FB – COFFEE SHOP

"Michael why don't you go and play in the park" Brooke told her son, she watched her son waddle off into the park.

"Your son is adorable" Lucas said as he watched too…

"Yeah I know, gladly he looks nothing like his father who is an ass my I add, although he does have Sam's beautiful hair other than that he is all me his dimples are even cuter than mine" Brooke said as she turned to look at Lucas.

"Yeah, your dimples are cute" Lucas said as he poked at them, Brooke blushed a deep red.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a town like this?" Lucas asked as he pointed to the traffic and the big ugly buildings.

"This was the cleanest safest closest place near Tree Hill and this is where my job is and my best friend" Brooke said as she opened up her wallet to show Lucas her best friend.

"You were from Tree Hill, she's the girl that was near you, she looked familiar like I've known here before" Lucas said.

"Haley she is very popular, you went to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked

"Yep, and did you say her name was Haley any chance her last name is James" Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah, do you know each other because you never went to Tree Hill High with us?" Brooke said.

"That's why she looked so familiar she was my next door neighbor we were best friends until she went to a mixed school and I moved here with my mum" Lucas said.

"I wonder if Haley remembers?" Brooke said

"Yeah" Lucas whispered.

"So what's your job?" Lucas asked

"Um I'm a prostitute" Brooke said as Lucas spit out his drink.

"What!!!" Lucas yelled

"Keep your voice down I was just kidding all guys do the same thing" Brooke laughed as she watched him blush.

"No, im serious what's your job?" Lucas asked

"I'm a photographer and I do it for Cosmo Girl and Haley is the editor.

"Cool" Lucas answered.

"Is that all you are going to say?" Brooke said as she faked hurt.

"No how could you think so low of me?" Lucas said as he moved his face closer to Brooke's as she did the same thing.

"I wouldn't think that but I know who would" Brooke said as they were inches away from each other and breathing heavily

"Who?" Lucas asked

"Me" Brooke said as there lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, Brooke moved her hands to hang around his neck as he settled around his waist pushing her closer to him. Exploring the depths of each other finally breaking apart when air needed.

"Wow" Lucas said

"Yeah Wow" Brooke said back they were about to kiss again before they were interrupted.

"Mummzies I'm tired and I want to see Aunt Hawey" Michael said as he rubbed his eyes

"Okay sweetie, you need a ride Luke" Brooke said as she tidied herself up.

"No, I think I will walk home today" Lucas said as he turned and hugged Michael before placed a soft warm kiss on Brooke's cheek before turning and walking away.

"Come on Michael, lets go home" Brooke said as she picked up her son and headed to her apartment.

EOF – BRUCAS FOREVER

Haley's POV:

Right know all I want to do is kill Nathan why can't he stay out of my life once and for all, he has to learn that he doesn't own me any more, he broke my heart and know I find a guy that I could maybe love forever and he has to come in a beat him to death this is so wrong. So wrong so I'm on my way to his apartment to put him in his place wish me luck.

FB – JALEY APARTMENT

Haley walks into her apartment with the groceries in one hand and her handbag in the other.

"Jonathan you here?" Haley called out

"Yeah Hales im here" he called back as he walked out of the bedroom, looking at his eye she gasped

"What happened to your eye?" Haley asked as she rushed to him.

"Well, some one gave me a present and he said it's from your worst nightmare?" Jonathon asked to see if she new.

"Who would do such a thing?" Haley thought.

"Oh and he also said to tell you if you wanted to know like he knew you or something aka Nathan Scott" Jonathon said as he turned on his heal and walked into the bedroom.

"Nathan Scott" she mumbled not believing it, no it couldn't be.

"The Ass" Haley yelled as she stormed out of the apartment.

EOF – NALEY FOREVER

Brooke looked through her closet searching for the best out fit that would turn on Mr. Lucas i-don't-know-last-name-yet guilty as charged.

To slutty, not slutty enough, to girly, to emo, to grandmarish, to colorful, not pretty enough perfect. Brooke changed into her Dark Blue low cut jeans and her Abercrombie t-shirt. Smiling at her self she went to the curler to curl her hair.

She started to curl her hair when she heard someone come through her door, 1…2…3

"Mummy we have to go to Schoool" Michael said as he tugged on her jeans.

"I know Kenneth, give me 15 minutes sweetie" Brooke said to her son.

"Why do you call me Kenneth my first name is Michael, yeah that's right Michael and my friend Seth Cohen said that his mum calls him Seth but his friends call him Cohen so I want to be called Davis" Michael said all at once.

'Ok' Brooke thought

"Ok, Davis I'll be ready in 10 minutes and don't talk with such a smart mouth again." Brooke said as she pushed 'Davis' out of the room.

"Yes mummy" Michael said as he walked out of the room.

Driving to the school:

"Mummy and Mr. Wucas sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love next comes marriage then comes a baby brother in the carriage" Michael sang in the car.

"Davis, don't mention that at school, ever you hear me" Brooke said.

"Yes, Mrs. Wucas" Michael chuckled.

"Alright were here" Brooke called out

"Cool, mummy come and meet Cohen" Michael said as he pulled his mother across the field.

"Davis" a little boys voice said, Brooke and Michael turned around.

"Cohen" Michael said as he ran up and hugged his friends.

"Hi my name is Kirsten Cohen, Seth's mum sorry about the last name thing Marissa and Summer gave him that name, your son is really cute" Kirsten said as she pointed to the little guy.

"Hi Brooke Davis, Michael is my son and the name thing chill ditto about your son" Brooke said as she shook her hand.

"Oh I got to go by Brooke nice to meet you" Kirsten said as she walked away.

"You too" Brooke said as she listened in on her sons conversation.

"Davis, I went to the comic book store this weekend and met cat women yes I now cat women she signed my books and bags and then she took a picture with me it was so cool" Cohen said as he showed him the stuff.

"Cool, he Coop and Sum" Michael said as he held Marissa's hand.

"Hey Sum and Coop" Cohen said as he held summers hand.

"Lets go to class before Mr. Wucas catches us" Michael said as he leads them all inside.

"Ears dropping I thought that stopped in high school" Lucas said to Brooke as he sneaked up on her.

"Oh My God Lucas hi how are you…… ummm… about yesterday" Brooke started but was stopped by a kiss.

"What about yesterday?" Lucas said after the kiss had ended.

"Ummm... nothing" Brooke said

"Good, know I will pick you up at seven" Lucas said

"Seven for what…" Brooke asked

"Our date" Lucas said in a 'duh' voice.

"Right ok see you then" Brooke said as she left Lucas to start her job.


	3. Sitting Waiting Wishing

Chapter 3: Sitting Waiting Wishing

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Nathan walked up to the door but before it could open she barged in and knocked him to the floor.

"Oww!" Nathan screamed

"Oh My God Nathan are you okay let me get you some ice" Haley said as she walked into the kitchen and come out with ice handing it to him.

"Thanks" he said as he took it and placed it on his eye.

"What do I owe this pleasure" Nathan said as he smirked

"Oh that's right you ass why can't you get your own life but instead you bash up my fiancé and then leave him to fend for himself" Haley said as she kicked him really hard.

"Oh Hales, he deserved it I was just protecting you" Nathan said as he held his stomach in pain. Haley slapped him across the face.

"Hales you got to stop hitting me" Nathan said as he held his stomach and face in pain.

"First I will not stop hitting you until you explain and second only my friends can call me Hales and you're not my friend" Haley said as she hit him.

"Well people who are not my friends can't hit me" Nathan said as he got hit again.

"He cheated on you…" Nathan screamed

"What…?" Haley asked confused

"He slept with other people Hales" Nathan said as he stepped closer to me.

"No…" Haley said

"It's true Brooke told me" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"How many others" Haley said as he followed Nathan into the kitchen.

"Well according to Brooke Cheating- Horn Bag" Nathan said as he stuttered out the last part.

Nathan looked at Haley he saw the pain in her eyes and then as quickly as it came it went Haley walked over to me and kissed me, just kissed me.

Smiling I bit the bottom of her lip begging for access she parted for me and let me explore deeper into her Haley pulled me closer wanting to feel more of me touching her thigh she wrapped her legs around my legs like she knew that she had to all along. Laying her down gently on the table we broke into a fierce, passion and lust filled make out session on the table breaking apart when breath needed.

"I want you" Nathan breathed out trying to catch his breath.

"You have me so what are you going to do about it?" Haley said as she grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom.

Smirking all the way.

Davis, Coop, Cohen and Sum were skipping at lunch time when Mr. Wucas was on juty. Smiling Davis starts to sing:

Brooke and Mr. Wucas sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love than comes marriage than comes the little baby BROTHER in the carriage

Lucas shakes his head at the little jingle and soon all of his class is doing it. The bell rings signaling the end of school.

"Michael wait up" Lucas calls after the little boy

"Yes Mr. Wucas and the name is Davis" Michael said as he pointed his finger.

"Say hi to your mummy for me and tell her where still on" Lucas said as he walked away.

"Love's a schweet thing" Michael said.

"Davis, mummy wants to know if you want to sleep over my house Coop and Sum will be there?" Cohen said as he walked up to Brooke and Davis.

"Hi Auntwey Brookie" Cohen said sweetly

"Is that alright" Kirsten asked

"Yes, you're a life savor" Brooke said

"Good come in an hour" Kirsten said as she took Cohen's hand.

"Okay come on Davis" Brooke said as her and Michael walked away Michael rambling of course.

"this is going to be so cool we will read his comic books even though I don't know how to read yet but that will be ok we will go in the pool and then to the park and we will watch TV and then we will eat lots of junk and sleep and then tomorrow Cohen can come to our house and I'll show him my neat Tonka Truck and all my collection this is going to be so cool thanks mummy" Michael said as he continued on.

2 hours later: Brucas Date!

DING DONG DING DONG

Brooke answers the door

"Bringing gifts for the fair lady" Lucas said as he handed her some donughts.

"Well thank you, what do you have planned for this damsel in distress" Brooke said as she hooked hands with him.

Lucas led her to a white limo.

"Oh My God Lucas you shouldn't have?" Brooke said as she gasped at the sight.

"Anything for you" he said as he took my hand and walked me into the limo.

Nathan woke up to find a sleeping Haley next to him a smile plastered on her face breathing in small breaths as she snuggles in closer to me, sighing not wanting to wake her up Nathan gently got up and saw it was nearly dinner slipping on some boxers he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"Dinner, Dinner" Nathan thought as he looked through his barely there fridge, he was a chef but had hardly anything eatable in his fridge.

Haley woke up and subconsciously reached her hand out to find Nathan when she couldn't find Nathan she jerked up and pulled the covers over her naked body. Looking around she noticed that it was definitely not my room walking out of bed and pulling on one of Nathan's jerseys I walked out of his bedroom to find Nathan over the stove cooking what looked to be Prime Rib.

"I never knew you could cook, cause you hardly did when we were married" Haley said as she walked over to the fridge and took out two Gatorades handing one to Nathan.

"There is a lot you don't know about me" Nathan said as he sat in the chair next to Haley.

"Like what?" Haley asked as she picked at the food

"Like I am a chef not a basketball player" Nathan said as he ate his food.

Haley laughed.

"What's so funny" Nathan asked as he threw a bit of his food at her.

"You, a chef don't tell me you had a lost long brother that you have never known about till around about know" Haley said as she ate.

"Guilty as charged" Nathan chuckled.

"What? You serious" Haley said

"Yep Lucas he is a primary school teacher" Nathan said as he cleared his plate.

"Ok that seems familiar" Haley said as her phone started to ring.

"Oh My God it's Jonathon" Haley said as she picked up the phone.

"What are you going to say to him?" Nathan asked

"I don't know" Haley said as she looked at the phone, before picking it up.

"You cheating sob I never want to see you again ass, were over" Haley said before closing her phone shut.

"Nice way to put it Hales" Nathan said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Now I have no where to stay" Haley said as she walked into the main hall.

"You can stay here in the spare bedroom" Nathan said as he came out in a black Michael Jordan shirt and jeans.

"Can I thank you, why did you get dressed?" Haley asked

"Well because we have to get your stuff and no way are you going by your self" Nathan said as he led Haley out side into the cool breeze.

"Thank you Nate, I don't know what I would do without you" Haley said

"Nothing" Nathan said as she swatted him.

"Where are we going Lucas?" Brooke asked as she played around with the blind fold.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise" Lucas said

"Fine ruin my dream my ambitions in life" Brooke said in a dramatic voice.

"Right" Lucas chuckled

"Here we are" Lucas said as he un hooked the blindfold

"Oh My God it's beautiful…

Now I was sitting waiting wishing  
That you believed in superstitions  
Then maybe you'd see the signs  
But Lord knows that this world is cruel  
And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool  
Learning loving somebody don't make them love you

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing playing your fool?

I sing ya songs I dance a dance  
I gave ya friends all a chance  
Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you  
And maybe you been through this before  
But its my first time  
So please ignore  
The next few lines cause they're directed at you

I cant always be waiting waiting on you  
I cant always be playing playing your fool  
I keep playing your part  
But its not my scene  
Wont this plot not twist?  
I've had enough mystery.  
Keep building me up, then shooting me down  
Well im already down  
Just wait a minute  
Just sitting waiting  
Just wait a minute  
Just sitting waiting

Well if I was in your position  
Id put down all my ammunition  
I'd wondered why'd it taken me so long  
But Lord knows that I'm not you  
And If I was I wouldn't be so cruel  
Cause waiting on love ain't so easy to do

Must I always be waiting waiting on you?  
Must I always be playing playing your fool?  
No I cant always be waiting waiting on you  
I cant always be playing playing your fool, foool


End file.
